


Get down tonight

by orphan_account



Series: Left on Mars [3]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Games, Kissing, M/M, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU from 'Ain't no stopping us now' about things Beck and Watney do when they're bored on Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot, and I basically wrote it because 'Don't leave me this way' was pretty angsty and I wanted to compensate a bit for that, so yeah...  
> I hope you enjoy!

What nobody seemed to realize was that they had a lot of free time on Mars. Sure, they had the experiments of the entire crew that they could do, and then there was the whole trying-to-survive thing that they were working on; but other than tending to their plants they didn’t have a lot of things to do in the evenings, which is why Mark started to look for things to keep both of them busy and entertained.

It had started on the morning of sol 46: Chris was drinking his coffee while walking around the Hab to check if everything was still working properly. He was just on his way towards the rec room when he saw Mark drawing circles in different markers on the floor in the lab. He debated for a moment if it was early enough to deal with this or to pretend he hadn’t seen anything before his curiosity won and he entered the lab.

“What are you doing, Mark?” He asked as he walked through the doors. Officially he was in command, seeing as the only way anyone would let Mark be in command was if everyone else was unable to lead. This also meant that anything that happened on Mars was technically his responsibility.

Mark looked up, said “twister”, and started coloring on the floor again. Used to one-worded answers, he worked with scientists after all, Chris waited until Mark was done with whatever he was doing until he asked again. He would get an answer if he was patient enough. Mark looked up again when he was done, and Chris saw 12 circles in four different colors on the floor: red, blue, green and black.

“See? Now we can play twister when we’re bored.” Mark said gleefully, overlooking all the work he had done.

Then Mark was looking up at him hopefully. Chris wasn’t about to ruin the mood, he downed his coffee, put his mug on one of the lab tables, and went to stand on one side of the circles.

“You can spin the wheel!” He said as he took his shoes of.

“There’s no wheel, but Johanssen has a program that calls out twister positions every 30 seconds.” Mark said gleefully as he placed the laptop on a table and started up the program.

The game only lasted 3 minutes before Mark ‘accidentally’ fell on top of Chris.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later Chris walked in on Mark dancing. To disco music.

So naturally the first thing that he had to do was running back to their bedroom so that he could get a camera and started to film Mark.

This. Was. Priceless.

_Do a little dance._

Mark was shaking his ass. Chris would probably have found it sexy if  Mark wasn’t being so ridiculous about it. Then Mark turned around and saw Chris standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and a camera in his hands.

_Make a little love._

Oh God. Now he was wiggling his eyebrows heavily at Chris while continuing to shake his ass. Chris felt his face go red and his mouth go dry at the same time. He had expected Mark to be embarrassed, not for him to keep on going even more. Really, he should have known better by now.

_Get down tonight._

Mark went to his computer and muted the music, but before Chris could protest he smirked at the camera and put on another song. “This one’s for NASA.” he said, making a ridiculous bow and starting to dance again.

_And now I’m back, from outer space._

“Really, Mark? Really?” Chris asked as Mark waved his arms around.

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face._

Mark aimed the most exaggerated sad little pout at Chris, but he couldn’t hold his laugh in completely, and his lips were trembling with the strain.

Chris burst out laughing and stopped filming before making his way over to Mark.

“You’re an idiot.” He said shaking his head, laughing as he did it.

“As long as I’m your idiot.” Mark said cheekily.

“Such a charmer.” Chris said, as he wrapped one arm around Mark’s waist and pulled him closer. He leaned close to Mark’s ear until he felt Mark’s breath hitch and whispered: “Now, why don’t you show me some of your moves?”

 

* * *

 

Chris was lying on Mark’s chest with his head while Mark stroked Chris’ side. He had one arm slung around Mark’s waist and laid there listening to Mark’s heartbeat. He could definitely get used to this.

“Hey, Chris?” Mark whispered to him.

“What?” He asked sleepily. He was perfectly content to stay in the same place, he wasn’t moving for anything.

“Truth or dare?”

Was he serious? Chris moved his head a bit so that he could look Mark in the eye. He was. “Really?” he asked, a tad disbelievingly.

“Yes”

“Alright, dare. But I’m not moving so it’s probably moot." Chris mumbled against Mark's skin.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“Mark, the whole point of the game is to dare someone else to do something that they wouldn’t want to do under normal circumstances.”

“So you want to kiss me?”

Chris didn’t say anything; he just moved closer to Mark and started to kiss him softly. If Mark had been surprised by Chris’s then he didn’t show it. He immediately wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him even closer to him.

Chris started to nibble on Mark’s bottom lip _just_ the way that Mark liked it as a way to ask for access. Mark eagerly opened his mouth and Chris started to explore his mouth slowly. It was intoxicating, the feeling of their tongues sliding together, kissing Mark like this, finding out all the things that he liked, all the places he liked to be touched. Chris didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it.

He loved the way Mark made him feel. He loved the way they completed each other, the way they were at ease with each other. Mark was one of the only people who knew everything about him, and had accepted him as he was. It was intoxicating.

 They slowed down a bit, and Mark started to stroke Chris’s back. “Hey handsome, I love you.” Mark said as he placed another kiss on Chris’s mouth.

“I love you too.” Chris murmured against Mark’s skin as he started to make his way down his neck.

He had never spoken any truer words.


End file.
